


She Said Yes

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Robin tells Much the happy news.(Series Two episode: Walkabout)





	She Said Yes

It was an engagement ring, and she said yes.

My master was engaged.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

It's not that I didn't expect it. Someday.

No, that's not true; once he was outlawed, I didn't expect it. Not any more.

Not even when Marian came to the forest.

My heart broke at the look of happiness he wore. Well, for half a second.

My heart broke at the look of sadness that followed.

What could I say? I swallowed my despair and said, “Congratulations.”

My heart was breaking.

My heart was breaking and he didn't even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2010. Just now realized it was never posted here at AO3, so...now it is.


End file.
